


Немного об Эспио

by lleuad



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleuad/pseuds/lleuad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О небольшом тайном увлечении хамелеона (у которого, впрочем, есть все шансы стать явным).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного об Эспио

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Little Bit About Espio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793384) by [lleuad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleuad/pseuds/lleuad)



– Ты точно не хочешь с нами? – в тысячный, наверное, раз спросил Вектор.  
– Нет, не хочу, спасибо, – в тысячный, наверное, раз ответил Эспио и снова закрыл глаза.  
Громкое победное «ДААА!!!» заставило его их открыть буквально минуту спустя.  
– Да можно потише наконец?! – озверел ниндзя-хамелеон. – Я медитировать тут пытаюсь, а вы…  
– Ладно тебе, – примирительно махнул рукой Вектор, отложив в сторону геймпад, – ты и так сутками сидишь в углу и созерцаешь свой богатый внутренний мир. Давай лучше к нам! Мы тебя чипсами угостим…  
Эспио окинул комнату взглядом. Вокруг, как всегда, царил беспорядок: единственное чистое место было в центре, где и расположились Вектор и Чарми. На экране старого, чудом работающего телевизора, стоявшего перед ними, чёрный кот, окружённый звёздочками, прыгал от радости, а белый сидел в углу и вытирал слёзы. Чарми, бережно прижимавший геймпад к груди, обиженно показывал Вектору язык.  
Битва не на жизнь, а на смерть во всех возможных и невозможных видах видеоигр продолжалась уже третий час, и Эспио отнюдь не был уверен, что выдержит ещё сколько-нибудь.  
– Нет, спасибо, – произнёс он, собирая в кулак остатки терпения. – Пойду лучше прогуляюсь.  
***  
Домой хамелеон вернулся, когда уже стемнело. За дверью детективного агентства его встретил громовой храп Вектора и вялое «Приве-ет!» Чарми, даже не повернувшего голову на звук открывшейся двери.  
– Так, всё, пора спать, – безапелляционно заявил Эспио, вставая между пчелёнком и экраном телевизора. – Ты и так играешь уже весь день.  
– А вот и не весь! – Чарми, еле успевший нажать на паузу, скорчил рожу.  
– Допустим, – согласился хамелеон, – не весь, но спать тебе и вправду пора. Ты уже носом клюёшь.  
– Не клюю! – запротестовал пчелёнок, но Эспио, не слушая, подхватил его на руки.  
– Пойдём-пойдём.  
***  
– И что только вы нашли в этих играх? – вполголоса вздохнул ниндзя, когда Чарми в очередной раз спросил, сколько жизней было у дракона из сказки.  
– Хм-м… – пчелёнок ненадолго задумался. – Это весело!  
– И всё? – не понял хамелеон.  
– А что ещё надо?  
– Э-э…  
– Вектор ещё говорит, что они реакцию развивают и всё такое! – поспешно добавил Чарми. – Но, по-моему, раз весело – то и всё! Этого хватает!  
– Подожди, я не понял. То есть вы просто так гоняете нарисованных персонажей по экрану, даже не получаете в результате ничего, и всё-таки…  
– Почему это ничего? – возмутился малыш. – Там трофеи бывают, бонусы и всё такое…  
– Я имею в виду, ничего реального.  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь, Эспио! – обиженно засопел пчелёнок.  
– Не понимаю, – согласился тот. – Попробуешь объяснить?  
– Ну-у… – Задумавшись, Чарми натянул одеяло по самый нос. – Смотри, там есть человечки или зверьки, герои то есть…  
Эспио кивнул.  
– Ты жмёшь кнопку – и герой идёт туда! Жмёшь другую – и он идёт сюда! Третью жмёшь – а он, не знаю, бьёт что-нибудь!  
– Бьёт, значит. – Эспио задумчиво наклонил голову.  
– Да! И вроде всё делает он, но в тоже время ты! – Присев на постели, Чарми даже замахал руками от восхищения. – И так можно очень много чего сделать! Построить город, например! Или мир спасти!  
– Ладно-ладно, – хамелеон ласково потрепал его по голове. – Давай уже спать, спаситель мира. До завтра он без тебя ещё как-нибудь простоит.  
– Ну-у… хорошо!  
На этот Чарми даже не стал капризничать. Он устал гораздо сильнее, чем казалось ему самому.  
***  
Подоткнув пчелёнку одеяло и плотно прикрыв дверь, Эспио уже собирался лечь сам, когда его внимание привлёк голубой свет телевизора. Спустившись вниз, он увидел, что игра по-прежнему была запущена: на экране мерцало меню паузы.  
– Просто попробую, – подумал хамелеон.  
Прислушавшись – кроме него, все спят! – и оглядевшись по сторонам, он коротко вдохнул и шагнул к приставке.  
***  
На следующее утро Вектор картинно возмущался, кто же это умудрился побить за ночь все рекорды (время от времени он подозрительно косился на угол, где Эспио, как обычно, медитировал), Чарми увлечённо ему поддакивал и предлагал завести на преступника дело… а хамелеон, ровно и глубоко дыша, вспоминал, где в округе можно найти магазины с картриджами.  
Может быть, в следующий раз он составит друзьям компанию.


End file.
